Thundering Steppes Timeline
The Thundering Steppes have been ripped, beaten and warred upon for centuries - and the questing reflects this. Quests are less linear than most zones, with many repeatables and limited repeatables, that ultimately feel very haphazard. To compensate for this, the adventurer should visit the various quest hubs every few levels to pick up available quests and should work as many as possible simultaneously. It is recommended that the adventurer first complete the Antonica Timeline before starting this timeline to better understand the themes behind the former Plains of Karana. However, if the adventurer is feeling bold enough and chooses to skip Antonica, then they should start at the eastern gate connecting to Antonica and work their way towards Dead River Docks, the main quest hub of the zone. *''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of January 2018.'' *''NOTE: Always start book quests before you begin killing everything!!!'' Around Fallow Farmlands NPC Quests Jacques at: *Jacques has the most erratic quest series; the adventurer will have to traverse the entire zone and many of his quests require other quests to be completed before the next step can be unlocked. #'Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part I'(20) #*'Blumble Blunder' - required to complete above quest; offered by Blerton Blumble at #**'Note': Make sure to pick up Search for Grandma Blumble from Grandpa Blumble. #'Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part II'(25) ##'A Scrying Shame' - required to complete above quest; offered by Tish Tickers at ##'The Gnoll Cave' - access quest; offered by Tish Tickers ##'Stop the Elementals' - offered automatically upon entering A Gnoll Cave. #'Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part III'(27) #*'Supplies for Brianna' - required to complete above quest; offered by Brianna at #**'Hides for Brianna' - offered by Brianna #'Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part IV'(32) - leads to and the Enchanted Lands Timeline Trapper Borgus at: *'Hunting for Trapper Borgus'(19) - (repeatable x5) The Wandering Augur at: *'The Wanderer's Three Meanings of Life'(28) Examined Quests *'Slay the Revenant Soldiers' - examine a '''dresser' at '' *'An Undead Education' - examine '''rubble' at '' NPC Quests Elowys Laceleaf at: #'Desperately Seeking Butterflies!' #'Desperately Seeking Moths!' #'Desperately Seeking Ants!' Reinkor McCollin at: #'Mysterious Assailants' #'Travelers Beware' #'Safety for Travelers' #'The Woe of the Travelers' #'Vicious Assault' Brant Omannus at: *'Working the Docks' - must speak Halasian; repeatable x5 Examined Quests *'Eternal Rest for the Undead' - Examine a '''chest' at '' *'Finishing the Job' - Examine a '''chest' at '' Far Seas Requisitions Examine the table at . You can work on all six quests simultaneously. *'Far Seas Requisition #TS0388-SCO' *'Far Seas Requisition #TS0544-SCO' *'Far Seas Requisition #TS0703-SCO' *'Far Seas Requisition #TS0704-SCO' *'Far Seas Requisition #TS1077-SCO' *'Far Seas Requisition #TS0790-SCO' After the previous six quests are completed, Taskmaster Deldrin at offers the following: #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#1)' #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#2)' #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#3)' #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#4)' at sunrise with Qeynos Tower 2 in the background.]] NPC Quests Grenn Stiles at: *'Recycling the Old-Fashioned Way' - ''(repeatable x5) Holly Rowan at: *'Helping Holly Rowan' - (repeatable x5) Tobias Vreldig at: *'The Defense of Thundermist Village' - (repeatable x5) Tobias Granville at: *'Granville's Restaurant, Antonica' Examined Quests *'Old Man Cedric's Stool' - Examine a '''stool' at '' Thundermist Valley NPC Quests Watcher of the Fields at: *'Kuranam of the Seven Foals' *'Trantieral Thunderhoof' *'Duranar the Swift' *'The One-Eyed Chief' *'Darig Giantbane' *'Karath the Forgotten' - only available after completing the previous five quests Examined Quests *'The Last Dig' - examine a '''rock' at '' *'The Mysterious Supplier' - examine a '''sack' at '' *'Silencing the Sirens' - examine a '''crate' at '' *'Stopping a Steelhoof Incursion' - examine a '''tarp' at '' , one of the many craters that dot The Thundering Steppes.]] Around NPC Quests at: *'Outland Brigade Reports' Turgen Bremhurst at: *'None Shall Pass!' Waylon March at *'Pretty Ponies, All in a Row' - ''(repeatable x3) Examined Quests *'Hunting the Huntresses' - examine a '''barrel' at '' Around NPC Quests Chief Derrog at: #'Test of the Chief' #'The Eternal Warriors' #'Message of the Brave' Obsid Boulderboom at: #'Little Tarby Lost' #'An Axe from the Past' - (Heritage) Athwyn Shaedon at: *'Protecting Coldwind Beach' - (repeatable x5) Examined Quests *'The Glyph's Message' - examine a '''stone' at '' Dropped Quests *'Deepening Barrier' - examine wooden plank, a chest drop from centipedes and possibly other insects in the zone *'Farmers' Hat' - examine , a chest drop from undead mobs in the zone *'Griffin Feathers' - examine Griffin Feather, dropped by any griffin in the zone *' ' - examine lopsided jewelry, a chest drop off drowned skeletons in the zone *'In Quest of a Lucky Charm ' - examine Centaur Shoe, a chest drop from any centaur in the zone *'Once Upon a Fallen Star' - examine jagged metal cluster, a chest drop from any monster in the zone *'Rock Hound and Repair' - examine , a chest drop from the sirens at Shrine of the Sirens *'Rock Shard Possibilities' - examine Rock Heap Shard, a chest drop from any monster in the zone *'The Unfinished Pick' - examine , a chest drop from any of the giants in the zone *'Thundering Bear Claws' - examine a Large Bear Claw, a chest drop from any bear in the zone Book Quests *'Steppes Creature Cataloging' *'The Three Keys - The First Key' *'The Three Keys - The Second Key' *'The Three Keys - The Third Key' *'Karath Smoothmane - The Breaking of the Pact' *'Karath Smoothmane - Winter Comes' *'Iriana Cellus' History of Antonica' Other Quests These quests involve The Thundering Steppes, but are not necessarily part of the timeline: *'Where Will This Lead Me?' - offered by Arven Oshus at *'Griffin Egg for the Steppes Tower Stations' - offered by any griffin tamer in the zone *'The Captain's New Friend' - offered by Captain Abella Coranis at *'Scales Tiffin for Duggin' - obtained from Duggin Brandywine at *'Flight of the Sage' - offered by Scholar Demini in Qeynos Capitol District at Cove of Decay #'The Cove of Decay - Prison Break' - offered by Thana Rumblehoof in at #'The Cove of Decay - Kraughl's Request' - offered by Chieftain Kraughl in The Thundering Steppes at #'The Cove of Decay - Reforming Stormsunder' - offered by Wiseman Oluran in The Thundering Steppes at #*'The Adornment of Stormsunder' - offered by in The Thundering Steppes around ; only becomes available while on the quest The Cove of Decay - Reforming Stormsunder and must be completed to progress that quest. Cove of Decay: A Treaty for Treasure *'The Treaty for Treasure' - access quest; examine , a chest drop from any monster in the zone *'A small key' - dropped in Cove of Decay: A Treaty for Treasure *'A medium key' - dropped in Cove of Decay: A Treaty for Treasure *'A large key' - dropped in Cove of Decay: A Treaty for Treasure Collections *Cracked bone fragments collection *Weathered bone fragments collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection *Plain ant collection *Spotted ant collection *Striped ant collection *Scuffed shards collection *Pristine shards collection *Shiny shards collection Removed Quests *Bridge Keep Threats Adventure Pack